


Making It

by Estirose



Category: Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yousuke is glad that he has his team. Takes place after episode 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It

He was smiling, but he couldn't help it.

Yousuke had made it out of his first two battles *alive*, which wasn't too bad for someone who had been one step away from being tossed out of the Hayate Way academy. He'd been foolish - the Director was continually telling him that - but he'd made it through in the end, and that was what counted.

Of course, he wouldn't have made it out without his teammates. Sure, he'd gone to attack that monster alone, but what choice had he had? Kouta and Nanami had taken their Hurricane Gyros off to do their jobs, as if being the Hurricanger had meant nothing to them. He'd been stupid enough to assume that they didn't care; it turned out to be that they had only been trying to establish their lives, that they hadn't realized they needed to wear their Gyros at all times, not that they'd forgotten that they were the Hurricanger.

He lifted his wrist and looked at his Hurricane Gyro. He had to admit, he wasn't used to it, either. But there was nobody more experienced to take over for him. The rest of the students and graduates were dead or missing, and he, Nanami, and Kouta were the only ones left.

But they'd *survived*. And they were a team. Something had to be said for that. They'd get better. He knew they would.

He started whistling as he made his way to work.


End file.
